Into Darkness
by ThePortOfKlarolineLove
Summary: Two sisters who were separated at birth don't know anything about each other's existence. Until they fall in love with guys who are from the same family and dark family secrets which has been hidden for all these years are going to rush on the surface. How are they going to react to all that? Will the secrets connect them or split them apart?
1. Prologue

**Into Darkness**

**Summary**

Two sisters who were separated at birth don't know anything about each other's existence. Until they fall in love with guys who are from the same family and dark family secrets which has been hidden for all these years are going to rush on the surface. How are they going to react to all that? Will the secrets connect them or split them apart?

**Prologue**

Clocks were showing midnight. The Night was dark and wet. You could hear the rain splashing its drops on the window and then it happened. A woman who was giving birth to her child saw the great white light when she thought it's going to be over and she's going to die.

"Don't be afraid of me, my Dear." said smooth voice, quietly.

"You were chosen by Gods. You're going to give a birth not to one child but twins" the voice continued.

The woman's eyes, though quite exhausted glowed with well-known light, called hope. .

"But your children will not be ordinary, Sheila. Their destiny is greater that you might think!" talking lauder.

Sheila's face was now covered in fear, not hope.

"Who are you?" she asked trembling.

"I'm the one who's here to help you understand and embrace your daughter's destiny. My name is Annabelle." softly smiling while answering.

Now she was starting to understand. Her mum was telling her a story when she was only a little child about a great woman which will come from their bloodline to end all suffering in the world. But not for one moment, she didn't think that great woman would be her!

"It's time!" Annabelle said.

"Time for what exactly?" Sheila thought.

Annabelle answered her as it was she knew what mother of the two magical twins thinks of: "Time for the children to be split apart. They cannot be together while growing up. One must leave you for their and your own good."

At first she wasn't certain and definitely terrified of losing one of her beloved daughters but Annabelle was looking at her like she was their last hope for bringing back good in this world again because she knew that only Sheila's twins could learn how to use the power which has been hidden for all eternity from the world to be kept safe because it was too great to bear for anyone who owned it.

Before she could recover from the shock, one of her girls and Annabelle disappeared into the night.

She looked into the eyes of her newborn child who was allowed to stay with her and told her: "We're going to get your sister back, Katherine."


	2. Getting to know ya

**Chapter 1**

Years went on relentlessly. As time flied, people have changed. Adults have become old. Teenagers were adults and their children were teenagers. So much has changed since that fateful night when Sheila was forced to give up one of her beloved daughters.

"Time flows like water" said an older woman sitting on the porch.

A woman with very long and black hair was caught up in her own thoughts. Her big eyes were full of pain of lost love.

"Why did you have to leave?" She asked herself while thinking out loud. The picture she was holding in her hands was a one of her daughter, Katherine. The only one she had left after her twin sister was taken away from them many years ago.

While Sheila had a moment of mourning for her precious daughter, she was also thinking … How is she? Is she okay? Does she have a nice home to live? Are they good to her? Is she ever going to come back?

Questions with no person answer her. It was killing her. She needed to find her daughter. She needed to! She's her mother. It's her duty to find her and bring her home. She didn't care if she has a destiny. She had only one wish. To be reunited with her family. Was that too much to ask for?

"Hi, mom!" said a girl's voice.

Sheila wasn't listening to her at all. She was too deep in her own thoughts that the girl needed to come closer and tap her on the shoulder.

"Mum! Are you all right?" asked completely terrified when she got a closer look.

Her appearance resembled a woman who was crying for the last couple of hours. And behind all these tears, she saw how tired and depressed her mum is.

Sheila saw Katherine's face is full of worries about her mother and said: "Don't you worry about me, child. I'll be fine. How was your first day at school? Tell me everything!"

Katherine, not really focusing on the answers she was giving to her mum, started to talk. She tried to make it interesting and fun like every new school should look like in California. It wasn't that way, though. She's never been strong personality and so she had some issues with people in school. The idea of erasing every bad thing that has happened was just in her head. Katherine didn't want her mum to deal with her own personal things when she saw how much she has on her plate right now. More stressing would be even worse for her. Protect her mother. That was the only idea she had in mind right now.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing, sweetheart!" her mum said while smiling.

"Yeah, if you only knew the truth" Katherine thought.

"Okay, I see that you had a great day. So how about you will help me to make dinner now? We can talk while cooking." Sheila said cheeringly.

"Oh, please no! Another evening of lies and pretending?" complaining in a silence of her mind. "God, fine! I'll make it through. I have no other option now."

Her brain was 100% active. She needed to shut it down. How so? Her mum will keep her busy at least until 9:00PM. She was already feeling miserable and the only thing she was able to focus on was either sleeping or writing a diary about this horrible day.

"One way or the other, it's going to be a very long evening" …


	3. I don't want you here

**Chapter 2**

Dawn. Part of the day Katherine hated the most. Everything was starting in that hour. Birds were awakening, singing their songs. Not for our character, though. Her songs were quite different from the optimistic ones she was hearing every single morning by birds. One way or the other Katherine loved sound of their smooth voice. Although she knew she has to face off the jerks in her school again.

"I believe I can fly .. I believe I can touch the sky" the alarm was wakening to life and so was her.

Searching for the button of the alarm, she almost fell down from the bed.

Suddenly she heard loud knocking on her door and recognized her mom's voice behind them.

"Do you need a ride to school, Katherine?" her mum asked quite fast so she barely understood a word she was saying. Either way she answered.

"No, I'm fine mum!" answering while shouting all across the room.

"Well, I was thinking we could do breakfast at the Grill. I reserved a table for us already."

Come on! She didn't! … Katherine had enough drama with her last night and now she's supposed to lie again? If this vicious circle will be on their daily basis, she's going to start believing her own lies. It wouldn't be the first time.

Distracted by her thoughts again Katherine completely forgot about her mum standing on the corridor. Her imagination was playing with pictures from her past. Past where she managed to be happy for little while. Even if it wasn't for such long time, it was the happiest part of her life.

"Hey! Are you even in there?!"

It was her mum. OMG, she forgot about her! She was so hasted in her thoughts that she ran off from reality. Again.

"Coming, mum!" screaming while trying to find some proper clothes between bunch of mess she had on the floor. She might be a girl but as you can see, she doesn't like cleaning much.

"I'm here! I'm here!" door opened.

Sheila, who looked surprisingly stunning today was staring at her daughter like she received an electric shock from a hairdryer.

"Wow, what happened to you, my dear?" still in a shock.

Katherine, not realizing what she meant by the phrase "what has happened to her" strictly replied.

"I'm fine! Why? Shouldn't I be?" looking at her outfit just in case she forgot to put her trousers on. It happened to her once before. It wasn't the most pleasant moment.

"It's just your hair. You look like some electricity kicked you while you were drying your hair."

Katherine turned her face into the mirror and saw what her mother meant. Hair was a bit of mess, looking like somebody was fighting with angry birds last night. Outfit was fine, maybe little odd. It was okay, though. She wasn't used to wearing some fancy clothes so she was satisfied with her look, not counting her hair.

"OMFG, that looks like I got into a fight with someone, doesn't it?" looked into her mother's eyes.

"Indeed, it does." Sheila replied to her daughter.

"Maybe we can do family breakfast some other time? I see you have more important thing to deal with." She suggested while looking into the mess of Katherine's head. She had really thick and wavy hair and it was really hard to take care of it since she has it really long.

"Wait, you kidding, right?" Katherine pretended to be sad and surprised at the same time but her mum saw in her eyes that she doesn't want to do a family breakfast with her what-so-ever. At least not right now.

"Sure. I see that you have a lot of things to do." pointing out her unruly hair.

Sheila turned on high heels and within 5 seconds, she was gone.

Katherine flattered that her mum had left her alone, not dragging her into the city. It still felt really bad, though. She didn't want to lie to her mum anymore and yet, she wanted her to be her best friend, not just her mum. But this dream seemed so far away and out of reach. For now.

Taking her bag she had for school, Katherine walked out of the door and turned around. One last time she looked at the house standing alone in filthy park and left for school.


	4. Shopping Centre

**Chapter 3**

"Do you have these in bigger size?" asked a young woman looking on the shoes she fell in love with.

"Black and elegant, yeah, that's my style" She thought.

Shop assistant, who was the only one to actually noticed young Lady, was coming her way.

"Can I help you?" assistant asked politely.

"Yes, you can. Do you have these in bigger size, please?"

"Just give a second, I need to go and look into the store." Turning on her shoes which look really pathetic, she walked away to look for bigger size of shoes young lady wanted.

Only, she wasn't just some young lady. She was a twin sister to Katherine. Her name was Kali and she was a complete opposite of her. She was a rebel ever since her adoptive parents died in a car crash few years ago. Since that day, she was on her own and family she had left abandoned her. Lying, stealing and using people. That was her way of surviving.

Looking into the mirror, she was really proud of the reflection she saw. Her thick and wavy hair, just like Katherine's, were failing down on her back like a veil of dark chocolate. Her royal blue trousers only made her already perfect figure more irresistible.

"I found the shoes you wanted." Voice was appearing through the shop. Kali turned around and saw the shop assistant.

"Oh, thank you so much! You have no idea how long I've been searching for these shoes. They're perfect on me, see?" pretending to be a model, she put on the shoes and went after a long and narrow corridor which bordered the shop.

"Ah, another smug girl who appeared in this shop" thought the assistant while she was pretending to admire Kali as she walked through the corridor and back.

"Kali? Is that you?" man's voice was asking her in the distance.

Kali turned around so she could see where the voice is coming from.

"Daniel!" she screamed in extraordinary joy of seeing him.

Ah, Daniel. Her first and until now, last real love she's ever had. Her perfect body and face made her really popular in school and any boy would do anything for her. The only thing, she needed to do was ask. She didn't care about all these so called "cool" boys in school. The only men who existed for her, was Daniel. No other. She could look at him whole days and she wouldn't get tired of his perfection and irresistible smile which appeared every single time he saw her. That gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm buying some great shoes, as you can see." Kali answered while chuckling. Daniel always made her nervous, no matter what he did. She just hoped he hadn't noticed it.

"Wow, she's perfect!" Daniel thought. "I'd so wanted to get back together with her." Thoughts continued.

"Hello? Are you going to buy those shoes or not?" shop assistant asked, disturbing ideas of both. She was a witness to all their eye sex Kali just had with Daniel. But Kali and neither Daniel cared about her. They kept starring at each other's lips thinking about one thing only.

"Yes, I will take them, thank you for your time." Answer after 10 minutes of another starring show. "Wow, that's a record!" assistant thought.

"Okay, so I'll wrap them up for you. Meet me at the cash point." She said, leaving her together with him all alone near changing rooms.

"So I heard you'll preparing huge birthday party this Saturday." He started. "And I was thinking, if I'm on the list of people who are invited." He continued.

Before Kali answered she was thought "Of course, you are! You were the very first person I wanted to invite!" but she couldn't say it to him like this. It would be inappropriate. She tried to answer him, hiding the joy the idea of him at her party made her.

"Sure, you're on the list." That was the most common and appropriate answer she could think of right now. She was stunned by his appearance. "Wish you could be mine again."

Both caught up in their memories about each other, were smiling. She totally forgot to go to the cash point and pay off the shoes she took.

"Oh, shit! I forgot to pay for those shoes!"

Daniel, still smiling said: "Just go and pay for the shoes. I'll be waiting for you in front of the shop with little surprise." Mysteriously smiling he disappeared into the street.

Gosh, how can he be so perfect? Kali couldn't believe how lucky she was. She wasn't the best and most honest person ever but when she was with him, everything has changed. He showed her the light in the darkness she was in after her parents died.

Paying for the shoes, she put them in a bag the assistant gave her.

"Ok, I'm ready." Walking out on the street she saw really similar green light. She knew if she follows the light, she'll find Daniel." And so she started walking.


	5. Bad Dreams

**Chapter 4**

Kali found herself in a dark and wet room. She had no idea how she got there. The only thing she remembered last was meeting Daniel at the street and some light she knew she needed to follow.

"Are you comfortable?" someone asked.

Trying to find someone, Kali look all across the room but saw nobody. She felt scared and alone. Now all those terrible feelings she has after her parent's funeral came rushing to the surface.

"I believe you're comfortable because when we'll be done with you, nobody will recognize you!" Sharp voice she heard before. It was repulsive!

"What are you going to do with me?" Kali asked, sighing of savaging pain she felt all over her body. It was like someone has drugged her and took her away. And that's what happened. It must have been! Enemy of hers, who wanted revenge? She has so many enemies, though. She cannot tell which one was that. She lied too many people about who she is, that the only one who truly knew her ever since they were little, was Daniel, who it seemed, abandoned her. What is she going to do now? How is she going to get out of here? She tried to make some plan of escaping but all she thought about was rubbish. Nothing could and no one could help her. She was left alone and that's the feeling she feared the most.

Someone was appearing from the shadows.

"Who are you? She me your face, you coward!" she screamed, trying to be strong and fearless.

"Oh, you know me really well, Kali." Slowly creeping shadow started to materialize and Kali was finally able to recognize its shapes. It was a shape of man, she couldn't see before.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want nothing from you. WE want something from you!" more shadows were materializing from the dark.

Kali who has tried to be calm and fearless, started to panic after she saw there are more people out here. And every single one of them was man.

Shapes which seemed so blurry to be seen in their formal glory, were now in the light she was sitting under. She knew every one of them. In fact, she dated with everyone who she saw there.

"What is this? Some sort of punishment for what all of you have deserved?" yelling at them in agony.

Always strong and fearless Kali started to think about the worst things ever. Suddenly she heard some noise, which was coming out of the other room.

"Let me go!" someone was screaming in agony of pain.

OMG, that's Daniel! How did they get to him? How's this even possible? He wasn't with her the moment they took her, was he? Kali, ignoring the fact she was trapped in a circle full of her enemies, started to think.

Now she could remember the green light she was following. Once upon a time, Daniel said it's going to their symbol of undying love and friendship. Next she could remember only waking up here, tied up and scared.

No! She refused to believe this and started to think harder. While she was exploring the past, someone touched her.

"Get your hands of me!" she yelled at someone she hasn't even looked at yet.

"Kali, it's me! Daniel!" he said with trembling voice.

Wait, what? Daniel is next to her? That's not possible, it can't be!

"Kali, are you all right?" his voice was scared to death.

Opening her eyes, Kali recognized a hospital room.

"How did I get here? What happened? Are you real?" her pointless questions were like a balm on Daniel's soul right now.

"You're in a hospital, sweetie. You fainted on a street and I brought you here. And, yes. I am real, you're not dreaming" the answers were coming out so easily now when he saw she woke up. "What do you remember?" Daniel smooth voice asked.

"That can't be! I remember I was trapped in a dark room and you were and in the one and there were men. I was surrounded with them and .. and" her voice was shaking so Daniel started to stroke her forehead with these words: "That must have been a dream. They gave you some pills. It could be the side effects, I'm sure of it."

"But it felt so real, Daniel. I thought I was going to die and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too and .." her voice stopped because she was too scared and she wanted to continue but only thing she could focus on right now was his hand, touching and stroking her forehead. All those feelings of fear and solitude went away just by simple touch of his.

"I see you're tired so you can tell me everything when I come back, okay?" Daniel kissed her on a forehead and went to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked in pain.

"Home?" he answered.

"Please, don't go! I need you here with me. I need my best friend." Yes. That's what he was, a best friend. No more. Either way, she knew that she needed him to be with her. She had no one left and without him, she felt like she's standing in a dessert in its dry season.

The moment he went back and sat the on a chair, a doctor came in.

"So, miss Pierce. It looks like everything okay. You're just little stressed out, that's all. You can go home in the morning if you like to." Doctor started. "Just avoid the stress, please. It doesn't make you feel good." He continued while checking her sluice-gate forms. "Get well soon." That were the only words he said before he left.

"So..." Kali turned to Daniel's face. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"You're kidding, right? How are you planning to get me out of here before morning, huh?" Kali said, shaking her head.

"I have my methods" Daniel replied and within few seconds he grabbed her into his arms and they disappeared to the night.


	6. I'm sorry

**Chapter 5 **

"Mum, I'm home!" Katherine said. The door was opening. Nobody was answering, though. "Anybody home?" she asked herself.

It seemed she was alone until she heard some sound. Somebody was crying. I could be only her mum because nobody else was living with them. Katherine never knew her own father. Her mum refused to talk about him. Only thing she told her was that he died the day she was born. Of course, if wasn't true. Katherine felt it in her bones. Her father is still somewhere out there but she didn't care enough to start looking for him.

While thinking, again, she found her mum crouching in a corner with her face veiled in her hands.

"Mum, what the hell are you doing here?!" Katherine came closer.

"Me?" Sheila looked into her face uncovering the hands of her own.

"Nothing. Just celebrating, that's all." Sheila said in a voice Katherine would have recognized everywhere. Yes, it was her mum but she was drunk.

"Why did you do that?" asked her with terrified face.

"I needed to relax." she quietly answering.

"That's no way to relax, mum! Did you do this because I didn't want to spend time with you this morning?" suddenly Sheila looked guilty.

"YES!" she yelled.

It was reflex, she didn't mean to do that. It's just, she had a lot on her plate right now and, she couldn't bear losing her too!

Katherine face seemed even guiltier than this morning. She didn't want lie to her mum anymore so she wanted to get rid of her. Thing, she didn't know was that her mum is really close to getting a heart attack. And she really was. She looked devastated. Like she's losing only person she had left. Katherine.

"I'm scared of losing you, Katherine." She said while crying. "I have no one else I can rely to and you seem so far away" after she said this, her daughter felt extremely guilty. How couldn't she saw her mum needs her more than ever? How could she do this to her? At that moment, she realized.

"I'm not alone in this world. I thought I am but I will be here for my mum, no matter what happens because she needs me. I'm not gonna leave her, ever again!" she said to herself, organizing ideas.

Her mum noticed, she's thinking about what she has done. And now, she was the one who felt guilty. She could've taken better care of her daughter since she was the only child left.

"I will never do this to you again! I promise you, Katherine and …"

"Stop it, mum. You didn't do anything wrong. I did." She convinced.

"Everything isn't that great as I told you. I'm not popular in school, everyone hates me and I have no idea what I should do but I saw you have your own problems to deal with so I didn't want to bother you with little things, I'm sorry" kneeling down she hugged her beloved mum tightly.

"Oh, honey pie! You can tell me anything that bothers your mind. I'm always here for you." Hugging her back she added: "How about we make you a huge birthday party this Saturday?" Katherine froze.

"A birthday party? For me? Are you really sure, mum?" because she wasn't. She had no idea if anyone would come and more importantly if anybody who will come is going to enjoy the evening and won't be making fun of her. On the other hand, she wanted to celebrate her 18st birthday. Only thing she wasn't sure of was inviting her classmates since she knew they hate her.

Her mum saw what she's thinking of. She knew everything there is to know about her and she knew that she's going to enjoy her birthday party and no one is going to spoil this evening.

"So … what are you going to wear?" asking with huge smile.

"I have no idea. I'm not exactly the person who likes fancy clothes and you know that, mum."

Of course, she knew and that's why she said "Don't you worry, my child. You'll be the star of this evening. Plus, other girl who is celebrating her 18th birthday will be there as well. Her friend is organizing a huge party for her next door. And I thought we could make another one? I think it's going to be cool."

Yeah. Cool was everything she needed to hear. Katherine always wanted to be cool and in a spotlight of everything. Unfortunately, she didn't have courage to show herself off in all her beauty. But she was. Just like Kali, her twin sister who was the girl having a party next door.


End file.
